Setsuna Higashi/Eas/Cure Passion
Setsuna Higashi (東 せつな Higashi Setsuna) is a young girl who appears to be a teenager in Fresh Pretty Cure!. She worked for Labyrinth as Eas (イース Īsu) until episode 23, and is the last member of the team. After being reborn she transforms into Cure Passion (キュアパッション Kyua Passhon). Her catchphrase is "I'll do my best!". Appearance As Eas, Setsuna has empty red eyes and medium-length silver hair with long, neat layered bangs covering her ears worn with a thin black headband. Her attire consists of a black leather jacket-like top exposing her upper arms and middle of the torso, bound by two large raspberry gems. Grey fabric sticks out at the navel, while red lines the jacket. The large collar is red inside with furry lining. She also wears black short-shorts, a choker, and a pair of black opera gloves with fluffy trim and two raspberry bracelets. Her thigh-length stockings were trim with fluffy fabric and a red ribbon, worn with pointed red pumps that have a dark red gem on them. In her disguise as Setsuna her hair kept its style but became dark purple and appears thicker, and until Episode 24, her eyes remained lifeless. She was shown wearing light blue and white sundress with heels, bolero, and a sun hat, until her resurrection when she began wearing a light red top beneath a white ruffled tank-top and a pair of pale beige shorts with three buttons sewn to each side. At times she pairs this with an indigo jacket. She always wears the clover necklace Love gave to her. For Dance Practice she dons a pink and red shirt worn under a dark ruby sweatshirt with white accent on the shoulders and pockets on either side of the torso. She also wears a matching mini-skirt, black stockings, and dark ruby high-tops with white accent. As Cure Passion, Her hair grows waist length and appears thickly layered with pale pink coloring. Her bangs slightly change in shape and she gains a white tiara with a ruby diamond gem in the center and a red heart on either side accent by a wing, along with matching heart earrings and a white choker. Her red dress has black lining and a sweetheart neckline trim with ruffles and a black ribbon going down the left, tied into a bow. The rounded shoulders and included sleeves match, as does her two-layered skirt. The lower layer being crimson. She also wears black spandex tights, and a pair of black shoes with a red cuff and ribbon wrapped around the foot. Personality Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, with a sly nature who remained loyal only to Moebius. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" shown to her at first was seen as nothing, but over time she slowly began to open to the girls and eventually her heart began cracking piece by piece to them, but she remained stubborn and prideful. She refused to admit that she had a weakness and would throw a small fit before storming off when annoyed. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet, reserved, and patient. But deep down she faced constant turmoil with others trying to lure her back by making her face her past-self, causing her to often express sadness and guilt. She is honestly naive to things of the world and lacked social skills, but with the girls help she is able to move on. She retained her wise nature and puts this to use in times of need.